1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to displaying channel information, and more particularly to displaying information corresponding to previewed channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home entertainment continues to change at a rapid pace, with ever increasing content becoming seemingly available. For example, cable or satellite broadcasting system viewers may now expect to select programming from among hundreds of available channels. Also, the convergence of computer network architectures and traditional broadcast entertainment promises to further increase the availability of information.
Typically, a user may preview available channels in sequential fashion, or may manually jump to a given channel, with each previewed channel occupying the entirety of the display. Various electronic program guides (EPGs), such as those provided in a cable television system or satellite system, have also become available to preview channels. Specifically, EPGs typically provide textual programming information about available channels. Many EPGs display a grid detailing certain programming information for the channels available for viewing. The columns in the grid may represent various programming times, while the rows in the grid may represent various available channels. The intersection of rows representing the available channels with the column for a given time provides the programming information for that time.
While conventional EPGs have been helpful in compiling channel information, they may be inadequate interfaces for users navigating numerous channels, and do not efficiently convey information to the user.